fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Murasakiiro Amethyst / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Murasakiiro Amethyst's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Family *'Murasakiiro Ayumu' - Ayumu is Amethyst's father. He is the only family she has after her mother and her sister died during a accident. Amethyst looks up to her father, who managed to keep them two together after the incident. *'Murasakiiro Asuka' - Amethyst's younger sister who died while a car accident. Asuka was very important to Amethyst. She supported her with everything she was up to, even though they fought sometimes. Asuka loved wolves and dogs, this is why Amethyst likes them too. *'Murasakiiro Haruna' - Amethyst's mother who died while a car accident. Haruna was a popular author who wrote 'grown up stories' but also children based stories. Amethyst always loved her stories and even dreams to be just like her one day. *'Charlie' - A new part of Amethyst's family. He is a little puppy which Amethyst found in ''Rainbow Star'' Episode 31 and convinced her father to keep him. Friends Kurigami Yumi Yumi is Amethyst's childhood friend and still her best friend. Yumi considers her and Amethyst as the 'cool girls, who can't fuse with girlies'. After her younger sister and mother died, Yumi has become very important to Amethyst and after she disappeared, she got even lonelier that she has been before. She is obsessed with turning Onyx back to Yumi and sometimes forgets to think about herself. After Yumi was saved, she, Rubellit and Amethyst became a friendship trio, though Yumi thought that their worlds couldn't fuse. Koshokukoi Rubellit Rubellit is Amethyst's second best friend, right behind Yumi. At first, Rubellit wasn't very found by Amethyst, since she thought she was rather annyoing. Amethyst was pushed around by Rubllit long enough so Amethyst could get used to her and her behaviour. She then started actually liking her, though the two have to completely different styles of life. They support each other every time they get the chance to. After Yumi was saved, she, Rubellit and Amethyst became a friendship trio, though Yumi thought that their worlds couldn't fuse. Pink And Purple The two little creatures that Amethyst and Rubellit met before transforming into Pretty Cure. Everysince then, the two live with their Cures and Amethyst and Purple have a calm relationship. They live together, eat together and seem to very found of each other. However, they don't talk much. That's either because they communicate with expressions or because they don't know what to talk about. Akahane Ruby At first, Amethyst was angry at Ruby like she was angry at all of the other Sky Pretty Cures, because she blamed them on not saving her family. After she talked with Rubellit about the topic and transformed into Pretty Cure herself, she apologized to the Cures for being so mean to them. Then she started warming up to them and Ruby even told her to call her by her first name, since they were in a team and there’s no formal thing about it. Ever since that, Amethyst and Ruby have become good comrades and even better friends. Amethyst really looks up to Ruby’s cooking skills, since she’s pretty much a failure in anything that is related to the kitchen. Kiishi Topaz Being the only one who actually acts a little concerned about their situation, Amethyst likes Topaz' attitude. Topaz is also good at explaining her friends' behaviour and Amethyst is thankful for that. Without her explainations, Amethyst wouldn't know how to deal with the others. She also asked Topaz for help when she was looking for a dog, knowing that they have some at the Yellow Sun Ranch. Mikanki Amber Amethyst thinks Amber should calm down a bit. Since she tends to do things alone, Amethyst is pretty worried about her. Especially when she's trying to deal with customers on her own and doesn't accept help. And even if Amber said no, Amethyst would help her in the future. She'd never leave her alone with this anymore, no matter what she says! Midorikusa Emerald Amethyst is pretty surprised how such calm and normal people as Emerald and Diamond can be with such hyped and never-serious people. They must have some good reason or just have to get along with them fine. Amethyst wants Emerald to know that she knows that Emerald decides over her own life and even if she suddenly changes her favorite activities, it's still alright and she will support her. Aomizu Sapphire Sapphire has actually the kind of personality which Amethyst is used to. Not too childish, to too cheery, not too crazy. However, she's not a fan of Sapphire not thinking before talking or acting. But that's fine as long as she doesn't come off as a typical girly. Shirosora Diamond Amethyst is pretty surprised how such calm and normal people as Emerald and Diamond can be with such hyped and never-serious people. They must have some good reason or just have to get along with them fine. Though Amethyst likes people with calmer attitudes, she thinks Diamond is a bit too calm. She should just speak her mind once in a while. She can be bossy but usually she stands back and just watches. That's what Amethyst buggs about Diamond. Kuraisoba Quartz Amethyst sees in Low the only way to get Yumi back. And that's why she's annoyed when he has no answer or when he's not serious. She also sometimes forgets that he either doesn't know anything about the topic or is not allowed to use his powers when he's in public. Still, she's kinda pushy towards him when it comes to Yumi. Even though Amethyst tries to stay calm, her anger just popps out and Low tends to get this anger at him because he can deal with it better than others. Yoiki Chris Amethyst knows Chris from last year. He was in third year of Tsubasa Public Middle School and she was in the second. They have never much interacted until he wanted to be close to Topaz but he still knows about Amethyst and Yumi. The two also know about Yoshiki. References Category:User:FairySina Category:Relationships Page Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina